


Can See Clearly Now

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's face to face with Daniel again but it's not how he'd imagined it. Set during 7.1 Fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can See Clearly Now

He doesn't know me? What the _fuck_? Blank, blue eyes. No glasses. Does he know that the world isn't supposed to be fuzzy? Maybe if I stand closer, they'll spark the way they always did

Might not even be him. Want it to be, though, because there's no way Daniel, my Daniel, could look at me like that.

Empty eyes.

Walking away. Fucker's just walking away, and now I know it's him because no one can piss me off as fast as Daniel.

And here I go, following him. Hoping. Hurting. Angry.

No change there. It's how he left me.


End file.
